A new presence
by otaku100
Summary: a girl comes the academy introducing herself as the niece of the headmaster but is there more to her than they think
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight however I do own the OC character. Read review hope you like!**

It was dark and cold out. The young hunter wondered down the empty rows of buildings. His hair flowed along with the wind as he came to a stop. He took his time to take a look at his current surroundings. His body faced an old rusted building. He closed his eyes slowly taking in the scent. His mind traveled to the past memories of the worst day of his life.

His eyes flashed open at the sound of crashing glass, soon followed by a bloody scream. "Help me!" a woman's voice screeched. Without any wait Zero broke the door with his foot. He sprinted up the broken and withered stairs following the smell of blood. He came to a room where a middle aged woman lay on the floor. He eyed the motionless body sprinkled with droplets of blood.

"Come out, vampire! I know you're in here!"

From the back corner a drunken laugh was heard.

"Hahaha! Has the hunter association finally come to release me from my thirst?" he said gargling blood.

He stood to approach Zero, who had already had his gun pointed at the figures throat.

"You disgust me! Have you become drunk from the odor of blood?"

The creature laughed, "May I say the same to you! Don't act like you are an almighty human because you and I both know that's not true! You are like me, you know how blood tastes, a drug that effects the body in a frenzy of thirst."

Zero narrowed his eyes, "You are lower than level e if you try to plead you had done no wrong. You are scum that feed of the helpless and weak. We are nothing alike; I redeem myself by releasing the world of you beasts every day. Bastard! Get out of my sight" and with that he pulled the trigger releasing a pile of dust where the vampire used to be.

He hung his head and glanced at the body on the floor. Unfortunately it was too late for the poor soul she was gone. Zero dragged his feet the whole walk to the academy in defeat losing a person to the filthy hands of a demon. His head flashed up as his eyes reverted to the flash that jumped the front gate. He quickly moved his body to the suspicious figure; he tackled it to the ground pinning its shoulders. He would not let any other harm come to anyone else. The face of the person came to view; it was a girl, she looked to be the same age as him. She was very small about 5'2, she had long black hair to her waist and green emerald eyes.

"Who are you? State your business!" he scolded.

The terrified girl shuttered at his raised voice. She winced at the pain coming from the pressure on her shoulders being held down. "My name is Chiyo Kyoto. Please don't hurt me! I have come in request of Kaien Cross."

Zero overlooked the girl. What does the headmaster need with her? He thought. He slowly got off the girl and helped her up.

"Sorry" he muttered

The girl stuttered, "No, it's my fault. I probably shouldn't be jumping fences late at night"

Zero sighed, "follow me I will take you to the headmaster"

Once they got to the office Zero stayed in the room wanting to know just who this girl is.

"Chiyo!" exclaimed the headmaster. "I haven't seen you since you were little. You look just like your mother!"

Chiyo faked a smile at the goofy man. "Haha. I guess it has been a while uncle" she said embarrassed.

"I bet you were the star hunter of your class! I'm so happy we have another person to guard the day class with experience" exclaimed the headmaster.

"Yes, I do look forward to patrolling the day and night class" she replied.

The ecstatic headmaster grabbed Zero's wrist toward the girl. "This is my son Zero! Isn't he handsome? He is also a very well trained hunter, and you will be working together along with Yuki in the disciplinary committee"

Zero ripped his arm back, "Tch! I never agreed to be your son and since when have you had a niece?"

As the headmaster was beginning to start his story mode the door slammed open. Yuki stood in the door way panting hard, "Chiyo! I just found out you were coming!" she said embracing the girl tightly.

"Yuki! I can't believe it's you! You have grown so much that you might be taller than me now" Chiyo replied.

Zero stood their viewing the odd family for a bit; feeling awkward and out of place he decided to leave the family to reunite. He began to speak up, "Sorry about earlier, welcome to Cross Academy." He then left the office. I have a weird feeling about her, she isn't a vampire but I don't think she is human either, he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight however I do own the OC**

The headmaster and the two girls conversed in his office about the upcoming plans for the guardians.

"Well I have called Kaname, The president of the knight class, to come talk to you about your job as far as the knight class goes." The headmaster said glancing at Chiyo.

"Yes, thank you" Chiyo replied.

"Chiyo, you're gonna love it here! Oh and Kaname he's very nice too! I have known him since I was little, he is such a gentleman...and quite handsome" Yuki exclaimed mumbling the last part.

Chiyo smirked at Yuki who was now blushing.

"Oh, Kaname you're here!" the headmaster gleamed.

"Yes, did you need me for something, headmaster" he said he slowly glanced at everyone in the room until his eyes landed on Chiyo.

He suddenly grabbed Yuki and pulled her behind him. "Yuki stay away from that girl! Headmaster, what is the meaning of this!"

The headmaster franticly moved his arms,"No Kaname, please calm down this is Chiyo, the new guardian and my niece!"

Kaname didn't move and the only emotion left on his face was a hard glare.

"You know, you shouldn't start fight a fight that you know you'll lose", Chiyo spoke up returning the glare.

Yuki stood there confused at what was going on and why Kaname was protecting her from Chiyo.

Anger came from Kaname who approached Chiyo at a quick pace. He grabbed her by the neck slamming her against the wall. "Creatures like you don't belong here" he said pushing her deeper into the wall.

"And creatures like you should? My kind is not the ones who are killing innocent people, or have you forgotten the pact?" Chiyo spat at Kaname.

He widened his eyes at her. She grabbed his wrist pushing him away. "In fact it's my job to protect people from your kind"

"Chiyo are you alright?" Yuki exclaimed grabbing her hand.

"I'm fine Yuki" she said with a small smile. Kaname stared uneasy at the two girls.

Kaname who was enraged began to leave the room then gave Chiyo one last look, "To be frank I will let you stay to protect the day class, but if you ever hurt one of MY night class students I will kill you"

Even to Chiyo she was chilled by that very threat, "The same goes to you, if one of your night class students lays a hand on MY day class student I will end their life there"

Kaname slammed the door leaving with fumes of rage coming from his body.

The other night class students never approached their dorm president out of fear of his intense anger.

Finally Takuma, the vice president, entered Kaname's room, "Kaname what has you on edge, and it clearly isn't healthy for you to be like this"

Kaname shot a look at Takuma and spoke with a dark tone, "The headmaster has let one of THEM into the sanctum of the academy. After all his work to create peace, he will end up creating a war between Vampire and Liken. Or should I say werewolves"

Takuma shuttered picturing the near future, "It's Chiyo isn't it?" he asked.

Kaname said nothing but slowly nodded his head.

Takuma worriedly said, "Perhaps she can be of use to us?"

"How so?" Kaname replied.

Well if we use her carefully, we can take advantage of her and finally gain power over the Likens"

Kaname stared intently at the chess board on his desk. He began to smile and moved a knight piece onto the board, "indeed"

**Zero's POV**

"Come in Zero" said the headmaster.

Zero slowly opened the door, "Yes?"

The headmaster grew a serious face, "I'm sure you have noticed that Chiyo isn't a 'normal' person"

Zero's eyes slowly widened

"Chiyo shouldn't be a problem to you because she is not a vampire, she is a liken"

"She's a what?" Zero stuttered.

"A liken, or are you more familiar to the term werewolf? She isn't quite related to me however I am close friends to her parents and I am her god father."

"Why are you telling me this?" Zero said confused.

"Obviously you sensed Chiyo was different very quickly. I don't want Yuki to know of this, if she does it will put her in the middle of great danger. Am I clear?"

"What do you mean da-", zero was cut off abruptly "Am I clear!?" the head master raised his voice.

Zero had never seen the headmaster so serious.

"…Yes" he replied in defeat.

"I know you have many questions about this but if you want answers I suggest you ask Chiyo yourself. Likens, like her are natural born vampire hunters so you might even learn something from her" the headmaster sheepishly smiled.

Zero nodded, "Is that all?"

"Yes" said the headmaster spoke

Zero closed the office door and began to question all he had known about vampires and what exactly their relations were to werewolves. He had so much going through his mind and didn't really understand how this one girl being here could endanger Yuki.

He leaned against the wall and looked out the window. He saw her sitting outside; she peered at the sky almost distraught about something. She clenched her fist releasing a single drop of blood. Zero's body jolted at the aroma of that one droplet. His body started to tremble. It was so intoxicating; his eyes flashed a crimson color before returning to their original lavender shade.

"What is this feeling? Her blood smells so delectable. I want to taste it!" he said liking his lips.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! Just a bit revealed about Chiyo but don't worry there is still much more mystery to come! 333 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight however I do own the OC character.**

**Chiyo's POV**

I guess I should make a good reputation for myself because this is the first day. This uniform is almost the same as the night class so I'm told except black. Ugh the night class full of life sucking demons, I just need to protect the students from them. It's strange that the guardians were just Yuki and Zero before I got here; it seems like such a big job for two people. Well the boy is a Kiryu, so I look forward to see how far he has come with his training since THAT incident. I might even end up training him a bit. Well let's go!

**Normal POV**

Chiyo walked meeting Yuki and Zero at the entrance to her first class.

"Good morning Yuki, Zero"

"Good Morning Chiyo!" "…Mornin…" they replied.

The two girls began a small conversation not noticing Zero's eyes scanning Chiyo to see if there was anything weird going on today. Suddenly the bell rang and they proceeded into the class. Chiyo took a seat on the end next to Yuki. The teacher entered the room clapping his hands.

"Excuse me, students!" gaining their attention, "We have a new student joining us starting today, please give your attention to Chiyo Nakamura, our new addition to the disciplinary committee" he said gesturing his arm to Chiyo.

She stood up slowly brushing off her skirt. Murmurs were heard from all over the room.

"Hello! You all can call me Chiyo. I am 16 and I'm about 160 cm. I will be a new Discipline Committee member so please treat me well" she said nervously and ended with a bow.

The class was silent for a bit until a few girls finally raised their hands to ask a question.

"Do you intend to steal the night Class boys for yourself too?" a girl scoffed.

Chiyo taken back a little by the girl's cold tone, "Umm Excuse me?" she stuttered.

"Obviously you have seen their immense beauty, do you intend to hog all of it to yourself?" another girl stated plainly

Yuki began to stare in shock at her classmates' boldness.

"Well then… I Promise you there won't be a problem, I have no intention of getting in your way. I honestly have no interest in them what so ever" Chiyo replied to the girls

"Not to be rude, but what's wrong with your sense of taste? How can you not find them just AMAZING? You must be crazy"

Chiyo faked a smile. "Haha, I guess I am"

The girls face slowly turned into a smile, "If that's the case I think we will get along just fine"

Chiyo sweat dropped a bit at the other girls' previous fierceness but returned the smile.

After the final bell rang Yuki, Zero and Lacey proceeded to the gates to hold back the day class students from the night class. Girls began to squeal and push their way to the front, chiy stood her ground and heard Zero's voice thunder

"Get back! I don't care about your insane obsession, return to your dorms or I WILL use force!"

Everyone seemed to cower and back away. Zero was so scary, scary enough to make a lion fear him. The students complained and started to return back to their dorms. Before a big group of girls left they pushed over Yuki in their path and began to laugh. The gates then began to open revealing the beautiful night class.

"Ww-What happened to all the pretty girls?" the blond boy, Aido pouted.

"In their dorm like they are supposed to be" glared zero with his arms crossed.

Kaname noticed Yuki helping her up; "Maybe you should be a bit more careful" he smiled.

Chiyo and Zero shot him a glare.

Aido immediately noticed the new discipline member and skipped her way. He stopped in front of her looking from her head to toe. He grabbed her by the chin with his thumb and index finger. He suddenly closed the gap between them.

"Well, well what do we have here? You are very far from home puppy. You know though, you're quite a cute one"

Chiyo clicked her tongue in annoyance pushing the blonde boy away.

"Watch it, vampire" She growled at him.

He laughed at her fierceness grabbing her wrist saying, "A little feisty I like that"

Zero disgusted by the vampire's action pried the girl from his grip and grabbed the blonde vampire's tie.

"Go to class!" he said pushing the vampire away.

"Watch it Kiryu!" he spat back. Kaname threw a glare at Aido.

"Hanabusa, behave yourself!" spoke he vice president, Takuma.

The vampire grew silent and continued with the rest of the night class leaving the disciplinary committee and Kaname.

Kaname looked at Chiyo and sighed, "I apologize for his behavior"

Chiyo rolled her eyes at him, "It's fine." She turned away and began her patrolling.

Zero's gaze followed the girl until she disappeared. Kaname looked again at Yuki cupping her face, "Do be careful, Yuki"

She began to blush and nodded. Kaname then turned to Zero, "You too might want to keep your anger under control"

Zero walked away from the vampire irritated, leaving Yuki behind.

Zero's pace quickened with the rage and stopped at a stair case leaning against the wall in pain. His eyes flashed crimson, "I can't hold back the thirst" he muttered holding his stomach. He heard footsteps from the bottom ascending up. He tried to calm himself, but failed and he began to see the figure come into view.

Lacey stood on his level looking at the boy in surprise.

"Out of all the people it's you who becomes a beast" she says walking towards him.

"Shut up!" he yelled at her sliding his back down the wall.

She chuckled crouching to his level. She grabbed his face making him look at her. "Listen, I don't want anybody getting hurt on your account, especially Yuki. The hunger hurts doesn't it?"

He grabbed her wrist tightly. He looked at her enraged, "what do you know?! You're no better than me, werewolf!" he yelled.

She widened her eyes at him, "he told you, right?" she asked in defeat.

He gripped her wrist harder almost snapping it. She winced at the slight pain and then noticed the dark droplets of blood coming from her wrist. She tried to pull back but it was too late, Zero grabbed her by her black hair pulling her to where his mouth could reach her.

She gasped when she felt his tongue run down the skin of her neck.

He hesitated a bit, "I'm sorry" he said before piercing her neck.

**To be continued…**

**That's it for this time. I hope you enjoyed please review and thank you so much for the follows and favorites!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight however I do own the OC character.**

**Chiyo's POV**

I felt the side of his tongue brush my neck. I tried struggling out of his grip but he held his ground.

"I'm sorry" he spoke softly

The cold teeth pierced my neck.

I gasped he held me still squeezing my spine with every gulp. I tried yelling out but no words came up. I slowly lost feeling in my arms as they slid down to my sides. My heart throbbed like a million knives were stabbing me. I have never let anyone drink my blood before it's forbidden, is this why. I heard ringing going off in my ears.

"Ahhh! Stop it!" I screamed. I started to grab at his shirt. But he yanked my wrists pulling them back down.

The fangs started to burn my neck. I struggled to reach my arms to my neck; I began to scratch at it only releasing more blood. I began to give in, this is too much blood. My body went limp and my eyes began to shut. Zero felt my body go limp lowering his arms to my back holding me in place.

" Zero, are you her-Ahhhhh!" a voice screamed.

The burning came to a stop. I pried my eyes open to see Yuki crying. Zero's eyes returned to a lavender color and released me. I fell to the ground; my breathing was hard I tried to get up but I collapsed under my arms. All I could do was watch.

"Yuki, Where are you?" spoke another voice.

Kaname walked up the stairs. Yuki collapsed on her knees kneeling against the wall. Kaname seeing that Yuki was not harmed turned his body to Zero who still was holding my lifeless body. Kaname's eyes widened as he covered his mouth and nose blocking the aroma of the blood.

He ran to us grabbing me out of his reach.

"Do you know what you've done!?" he scolded Zero enraged.

Zero stuttered, "I'm sorry my body just – just lost control"

"No Kiryu, you just broke the pact! Your ignorance might have just started the next Great War trapping innocent humans between it! A werewolf's blood must never be drunk by a vampire or the pact between our races would be severed." Kaname picked me up quickly but gently.

"Kiryu, you must not let anybody know of this!" he said grabbing Zero by the collar. Zero confused but guilty nodded. Kaname threw him against the wall. He began to head to the night dorms before looking back at Zero one last time.

"Can I trust you to take Yuki back now that you have had your fill?" Kaname scoffed.

Zero widened his eyes hanging his head in defeat.

Kaname walked back to the night dorms and when he got there yet again all eyes were on him. Whispers traveled through the corridor.

"I will explain later just keep the night class under control" he ordered Takuma. He nodded and returned to the cautious night class.

He walked up to his dorm room and laid me down on the couch. I struggled to sit but was soon stopped by his hands on my shoulders.

"Stay down or it will hurt more"

I did as he said. He began to get up but I shot my hand up to grab his wrist. He turned his head to face me.

"Yes?"

"…W- Why did it hurt so much? You know when zero drank my blood"

He sighed sitting at the edge of the couch. "Your genes are clashing with Zero's DNA that entered your body"

"What?' I questioned confused not knowing what he meant.

He started to rub his temples while speaking, "Think of it when you get sick, your body fights the sickness until you are healthy again. That's what your body is doing, it's rejecting Zero"

"Why did Zero get so addicted to my blood by just one drop?" I spoke out again.

"Werewolf blood is different from vampire and human; it is pure and has never been taken by anyone for the past one hundred years. Your blood is a treasure to the demon world but also a drug to a vampire"

"But I do-!" he shushed me with his index finger.

"That's enough questions for now"

I slowly nodded agreeing it had been a long day. He leaned down near me turning my neck to the side. My heart dropped suddenly. What was he doing! He turned my chin examining the bite wound. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips on the marks. I began to feel the heavy red rise to my cheeks.

"K-Kaname!?" I stuttered.

He stopped after a minute standing up not saying a word. I felt the place he touched my neck to find that the wounds were closed. I supposed he just healed it... But he could have warned me what he was doing first!

He looked back at me. "Get some sleep you lost way too much blood to be patrolling, but when you recover there will be a big talk about what is to be done about … the pact"

I swallowed heavily I had not remembered at all about the pact, oh Crap! This is bad!

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Just a heads up if I ever use the name Lacey in my writing I mean to say Chiyo. Lacey is another OC in my other story somy bad not to be confusing. Haha well read, favorite, review! Until next time sweet dreams!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight however I do own the OC character. I hope this next chapter will be to your liking!**

"Kiryu you're such a fool. To think it was the former human that broke the pact." Kaname said pacing back and forth. His eyes flashed to the door creating a crack with his unique pureblood powers. Takuma stood on the outside of the room looking through the round hole in the wall.

"Uh- Um Lord Kaname I don't think I can control the night class much longer. Kaname what happened?"

Kaname tried to compose himself as Takuma entered the room. "We must brace ourselves for the worst." He said sighing.

"What does that even mean, what happened, where is Chiyo?!" Takuma began to panic. Kaname was silent and lead Takuma to where Chiyo laid. Takuma's eyes widened as he scanned her clothes that were soaked with blood.

Kaname spoke up breaking the silence, "The pact was broken. Her blood was taken by… Zero" Kaname gritted his teeth; "He didn't even know werewolves existed until today, it's despicable!"

Takuma's eyes showed the fear of what was t happen to them. He looked at Chiyo then back at Kaname, "You probably don't want to hear this, but we need her. We can't risk taking on the Likens now, not here. There are far too many students that could get hurt. Lacey is our only hope, she can plead with them to forgive us."

"But we didn't do anything. If anyone should be punished it should be Zero" Kaname spat.

Takuma sighed at the persistent pureblood, "As well as that may be. You and I both know his actions affect all of us."

Kaname took in a deep breath calming his nerves a bit.

"Shall we wake her?" he concluded

Takuma slowly nodded as Kaname began to shake the girls shoulder. Her green eyes fluttered open until they landed on the two vampires in the room. She grabbed her head with her hand as she wobbled back and forth. She gradually regained awareness of last night. She came to a stop and tried to stand only to fail miserably and fall into the hands of Takuma.

"Excuse us for waking you however this issue cannot wait any longer" Kaname spoke up,

She focused her gaze on him. She sighed agreeing with the pureblood's words.

"Yes that would be best" she said returning to the couch and sitting down.

"I suggest letting the headmaster know at least." She said.

The boys a little bit cautiously nodded. They stood as they walked to the headmaster's office.

As they walked in the headmaster peered over his book he was holding. His eyes immediately landed on Chiyo. He shot up to the girl and grabbed her head.

"Are you hurt? How do you feel?" he said tilting and examining her neck.

The boys stood watching in utter confusion.

"I suppose you already know what happened, headmaster" she said, changing her gaze to the floor.

"Of course I do. Who do you think I am? I have far too much experience not to notice something as drastic as this" he said strictly.

"I know you all had nothing to do with this, however this is a very bad issue that has come about." The headmaster said to the boys.

His face softened back to Chiyo, "This could also become very serious matter to you as well. You might be openly assaulted by both vampire and liken. The werewolves will not take to you supporting the vampires."

She dropped her head looking at the floor, she slowly nodded. "I am aware of the possible consequences, but how will they listen to me. I'm not an important enough noble to be listened to!"

Kaname stepped forward grabbing her shoulders, "But I am a pureblood. If you can get a group of werewolves I will definitely be able to get favor of many other purebloods. I am a Kuran I will not allow my end to be caused by a pack of mutts!"

Chiyo gritted her teeth. "Was that supposed to be encouragement or an insult?" she pulled his hands off her shoulders "Mutts? You downgrade our race like we are a bunch of barbarians, but Kaname if we are Barbarians than what would that make you?" his face dropped to a glare as she began again "You all are scum. People… no monsters that prey on the weak and take advantage of them, you're the savage ones!"

Kaname now losing his patients grabbed hold of the girl's wrist. She tried to pull away, but still felt ill from her blood loss. "Chiyo just be aware who you are talking to. I am a pureblood, and if getting rid of my problems meant getting rid of you I would. I don't care who the headmaster is to you, I am practically using every erg in body to stop myself from tearing you to pieces"

The girl cowered but yet again spoke out. This time she yanked her wrist pulling Kaname down to her level, "Kaname I don't think you understand. You may be a great and almighty pureblood, but right now I am the only thing standing in the Likens way from tearing you all apart. So unless you want this situation to blow over I suggest you LET ME GO!" she swatted his hands away.

He was taken back by her words. He stared at her for a long while and thought to himself. "Who is this girl? Any other being would cower in fear from my threat. What keeps pursuing this girl to always argue against me?"

He released her wrists returning a softer look to the girl. "I'm sorry. I was out of line. Please join us in preventing this battle"

She batted her eyes and pursed her lips as she stepped forward. "Was that too hard she?" she cooed pressing her body against his chest.

The headmaster blinked as a harsh blush came to his cheeks. "Chiyo, what are you doing. You are a good girl!"

She swiftly turned her head toward the flustered man. "Uncle, I hate to inform you that the good little girl that you were so proud of shed her skin and turned into a real Bitch"

He blinked in utter astonishment. Takuma blinked and covered his mouth letting out a chuckle. The headmaster sighed to himself, "I knew this would happen eventually but you really do have the heart of an A class hunter" he said giving her a look of approval and compassion.

She was surprised at his later reaction and eventually gave him a smile.

He gained a serious face again looking at all of them, "However we need to include Zero in this plan"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Thanks for reading. I'm sorry for the late update as you all know it's a new year and I was on vacation and didn't bring my laptop. Happy 2014! Read, like, comment!**


End file.
